


Emil

by Aegithalos_caudatus



Series: original works [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Omorashi, Other, Wetting, pee on a blanket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 02:54:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20613776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aegithalos_caudatus/pseuds/Aegithalos_caudatus
Summary: A guy goes on a holiday, but his luggage does not arrive at the same destination. Now he must do what he can to save his only pants from getting wet.





	Emil

**Author's Note:**

> Again, one of my older works.

Emil simply couldn't believe the see-saw of good and bad luck he experienced over the last few hours.   
After saving up for months, he finally had enough money to buy a holiday in an East Asian tropical country. The day of his departure he arrived at the airport early, got through the customs without a major hassle or long lines and was sitting in the waiting hall by the gate when an announcement came that the flight was canceled due to technical issues with the plane. Not willing to lose the money he invested into the trip, Emil immediately went to the office of the airlines and demanded that something be done. Two stressful hours of arguing and phone calls ensued, but he managed to procure a ticket for a different flight to his destination... one that required flying part of the way on Malaysia Airlines.  
Still, he arrived at the airport in one piece and only 5 hours behind the schedule, only to discover that his baggage had not arrived with him. Another hour of speaking to people in the airlines' office resulted in the assurance that his baggage will be sent directly to his hotel in three days. The company also gave him about 100$ worth of the local currency as compensation for his troubles, as per policy.

This cheered Emil up a bit, as it meant he didn't have to spend any of his tightly planned budget on new clothes. Unfortunately, the only clothing store in the outer part of the airport was a high-end American brand. Let's just say that if he bought a shirt there, he wouldn't have enough change for a spare piece of underwear.

So, supposing his clothes clean enough to last a day more, Emil sat down in front of the airport with a large lemon slushie, which he bought to chase away both the pervasive humid heat and the persistent vendor. An hour later he boarded the bus that would take him to his hotel, about 300 km south, and exhausted by the ordeals, fell right asleep.

In his dream, Emil was walking down a white corridor. On his right were waiting rooms with glass walls and uncomfortable plastic seats, while on his left was a line of stores and fast-foods interspersed with large LCD boards, announcing departure times and gates of flights. All the listed flights were either canceled or delayed. He wandered around aimlessly, trying to remember what he was searching for. A pang from his bladder swiftly remained him: toilets, he was looking for the nearest restroom. 

Walking down the corridor, Emil was looking for a sign. There were none in sight however, no matter how far along the seemingly endless hall he walked. Each step seemed to double his desperation until he had to stick his hand in his trouser pocket to pinch himself. 

Ten more stores and he was starting to hobble.

Five more, and he had to stop for a few seconds to stop an impending leak.

It was then he finally saw it, an arrow pointing towards a toilet! Quite literally in fact, as a single toilet stood in the middle of the path, without even the slim plastic cubicle walls to hide it from the public eye. 

Emil was torn in indecision. He couldn't make it to the next restroom. In fact, if he stood around much longer, he wouldn't even make it to this toilet. 

He shuffled a bit closer to it.

No! He couldn't! Not where everyone could see! Everyone... 

He suddenly realized that there was not a single person around him. The whole hall was empty and deathly quiet. 

He shuffled closer again.

Maybe...There wasn't anyone to see him after all. And the sign was there. It was an official public toilet.  
He hesitated for a moment more, which resulted in a thimble-full of urine rushing through his penis.   
He gripped himself to stop it from wetting his pants, only to feel his bare member in his hand, without the expected fabric of the underwear. He looked at himself and found that he was naked. 

Another surge of need reminded him of his predicament. Few drops of a bright yellow liquid landed on the white tile of the floor.

Emil ran. With his dick firmly clasped in one hand he ran towards the toilet in the middle of the hall, but it didn't seem to be getting any nearer. The jostling triggered his bladder and he was spurting long streams with every step, but the toilet was out of his reach. In fact, it seemed to be getting further and further away.

The spurts have now become a continuous weak stream. Emil looked around for a trash can or anything else, but all he saw were white tile and glass walls. The toilet was now so far, he could barely see it.  
Defeated, he gave in to the inevitable, spread his feet, and stopped holding back.

A thick stream, like a faucet, turned on to the maximum, hit the floor and started forming an enormous puddle. Emil pissed and pissed. The yellow liquid was now filling the entire space to the height of his ankles, but he still didn’t feel any relief...

Suddenly the floor vanished, and he was falling.

Emil woke up with a start. 

The bus lurched forward as it left its midway stop and the sudden acceleration tore him from the nightmare. A cheerful female prerecorded voice announced that the next stop will be the resort where he needs to get off and that the ETA was about 3 and a half hours.

After calming himself and making sure he was dressed and not wetting himself, Emil relaxed and took stock of his surroundings. The bus was now nearly empty. A group of about 20 Japanese tourists alighted at the stop to visit some famous temple ruins and now all that was left was a family with two kids sitting in the front, a young couple sitting 4 rows behind them and himself. There was a considerable amount of space between them as the others were rather noisy, talking animatedly, and he’d wanted to rest. 

Knowing that he will be getting off at the last stop, he tried to go back to sleep only to find, much to his dismay, that one part of the dream at least carried over to reality. He really needed to pee. Shifting in his seat, he tried to find a more comfortable position. His efforts were not met with success, as his bladder pulsed with need no matter how he twisted around. 

Emil contemplated asking the driver to stop the bus for a minute, so he could just go outside, but one glance out of the window dashed that hope. The road was surrounded by houses and people, like an endless street in the middle of caoutchouc and fruit plantations. There were shacks of various sizes, some with racks full of items to sell, some with large off-white sheets on which fruits and nuts were drying and all with people wandering about. Emil was not such a prude that he would be unable to take a whiz in a forest behind a tree, but this was too much for him. He once again attempted to close his eyes and sleep, this time successfully.

When Emil woke up again, he found that only half an hour had passed and that his bladder was now throbbing much more insistently. A wave of desperation passed over him and he felt himself spurting a couple of droplets into his underwear. Not enough to wet his pants, but he could still feel the dampness against his penis.

Emil gripped himself. He had no other clothes to wear and could not even think of going out to buy more in piss-soaked pants. Not to mention that he would need to check in to the hotel first and that meant walking through a busy reception. He knew he would not be able to hold it for three more hours but going outside or wetting himself were not options either.

He regretted throwing out the large slushie cup. He could have used that, and his pee would not even be much different from the melted lemon ice.

His musings were interrupted by the same prerecorded voice reminding the passengers about the free coffee available from the vending machine near the middle exit. This gave Emil an idea. He could take an empty cup with a lid, piss into it, and no one would be able to see that the contents were not leftover coffee.

Emil steeled himself for the journey to the machine, but he had to shoot back down to his seat before he could take two steps because his bladder was threatening to spill. Looking around to see whether anyone was paying any attention to him, and finding that everyone else was asleep, he surreptitiously stuck a hand down his pants and stroked himself a bit. He hoped he could get just hard enough to move without his dick tenting his pants visibly. Feeling his desperation abate a little and checking his pants again, he satisfied himself that he could now make the journey to the coffee machine.

The sight that greeted him once he got to the coffee machine nearly made him wet himself in disappointment. The columns of disposable cups and lids were there, but the largest were just big enough to contain a double espresso. Cheapskates. This simply would not work. The cups were too small, and he couldn't take as many as he would need without it being suspicious. He had a large bladder, he knew, and would need at least 6 of these tiny receptacles. Throwing out 6 undrunk coffees would be too suspicious. Still, he grabbed at least 2 cups and lids, hoping that filling those will alleviate the pressure in his belly and allow him to wait until he got to his room.

Back in his seat, Emil checked to see that everyone was still sleeping. The kids especially, as they were running up and down the aisle until the driver himself had to order the parents to keep them still. The coast was clear. Emil took a blanket he threw to the seat across from his, provided to protect passengers from the blast of the malfunctioning air-conditioning, and spread it over his lap to further hide his actions from all possible onlookers. Under the blanket, he undid his belt, opened his jeans, and freed his member from the confines of his underwear. His dick, in eager anticipation of the relief to come, sprayed a short but strong spurt against the sheet and the seat. Emil quickly spread his legs to save his pants from the soaking. Picking up the cup, he was just about to put it under the blanket when he realized that he would not be able to see it that way and would not be able to tell when it was full. With a resigned sigh, he put the cover away and nervously prepared for a controlled release.   
At first, only a few droplets landed in the cup. He forced himself to relax and let go a bit more. A slow and steady stream started and pattered into the cup. Too soon, the little container was full. Emil gripped his member to stop the flow and quickly exchanged the cups. When he let go, the first spurt was much stronger than he expected. It ricocheted from the little cup and sprayed the back of the seat in front of him. Straining his muscles, he managed to slow the flood to manageable speed again.  
Once both cups were full, he carefully applied the lids. He realized now, that his plan had been a mistake. Instead of decreasing his desperation, the weakened floodgates refused to close all the way now that he gave his bladder a taste of relief. He scooted to the edge of his seat, allowing his dick to hang down towards the dirty dark blue carpet.

What now?

The constant dribbles meant he could not just put himself back and get more cups. He could not piss on the floor like a savage or an animal, but he could not think of any way to prevent his clothes from getting soaked otherwise. 

Pitter-patter, went the irregular showers of pee between his legs. At first, the drip of urine was slow, but it was picking up speed as he felt his muscles weakening. Soon he would be pissing full force and he would not be able to stop it. He looked around desperately for a forgotten bottle, a plastic trashcan, a bag, anything to prevent the inevitable spill, but the only item within sight was the blanket.   
Emil paused at that thought. He could piss into it and then dispose of it by hiding it in his carry-on luggage. But that would be stealing. He didn't want to steal. 

At that moment his bladder decided to make his mind for him. The last of his control failing, a tremendous stream sprouted from his dick. The force of it lifted his penis so that the urine was thundering loudly against the plastic back of the seat in from of him and Emil, in a frantic struggle to stop the noise before anyone noticed it, grabbed the blanket and bunched it around his member. At that moment, all thought of shame and stealing went out of his mind and all he could feel was pure bliss. He was so dazed, that he didn't even realize that a little of his stream soaked through and was falling onto the carpet again. 

Emil pissed for nearly a full minute before his stream finally tapered off. He wiped his prick on the soiled blanket and surveyed the damage. The carpet underneath him was soggy and the blanket dripping. The seat was mostly dry, except for a few splashes near the edge. His clothes were damp at worst, but there would be no hiding the fact that something was spilled. 

Kicking the blanket under the seat guiltily, Emil got up to get another cup, this time actually filled with coffee and moved to the front, under the pretense of wanting to look out of the front window.


End file.
